I only have eyes for you
by candycanemaster
Summary: Stories about the ever growing 'partnership' between Deeks and Kensi
1. The Club

As soon as her friend Helen told her they were going to a club Kensi knew that this was going to be a bad night. She didn't want to go to a bar, she wanted to be home alone, or maybe with a certain partner she had a major crush on. She and Deeks had been partners for 2 years. They always had each other's backs and were always willing to help the other, and Kensi _might_ admit that over time it was hard not to fall in love with the person who cares most about you, and who knew your real identity. Deeks didn't know her feeling though, and they had both convinced themselves that there was no 'thing', even though it was obvious there was one.

The moment Kensi walked in she saw him surrounded by adoring beautiful females. Heaps of them. He wasn't hard to miss, with those golden locks and with his most charming smile on. He turned around and they locked eyes for a few seconds. Kensi turned away quickly, squishing the jealousy inside of her as Helen shoved her into a seat. Even though she was facing her back towards Deeks she could feel his stunning blue eyes on her. Kensi tried to shrug off the feeling, telling herself that it was only because they were partners and they had each other's back 24/7.

"Girl, you need to loosen up and have a few drinks, this isn't like you!" Kensi was snapped out of her little thought train as Helen stood up and went to order some drinks, looking at Kensi with some concern.

"I'm fine Hel, don't worry about me, i think my dress is just a bit tight" Kensi flashed a smile as she tried to forget about her partner who was probably having the time of his life.

"Seriously Kens, you're the only person who could pull off that dress, it fits you like a glove. We gotta show you off and stir up some action" Helen stated as she came back with drinks for everyone.

With heavy protests, Helen dragged Kensi onto the dance floor, where they started dancing like professionals. Kensi had to admit, she couldn't refuse to dance, and soon they were the centre of attention by the whole club and many, many men.

"Hey, may I have a dance?" a young man with sparkling eyes and gorgeous dark brown hair asked Kensi.

"Um, sure" Kensi replied as her Helen wiggled their eyebrows at her and grinned.

A slow song came on, as if on cue, and Kensi found herself wrapped up in the dance with this young man Brandon. She had to admit that she was enjoying herself, but found herself wondering what it would be like if his eyes were a sparkling blue colour, and his hair a golden blonde colour. As the song came to an end, she smiled at Brandon and he gave her a kiss on her hand and they parted ways.

"Wow Kens, the whole club was looking at you two" Helen told Kensi as they made their to the bar.

"Yeah really?" Kensi replied, unsure of what to think.

"Mm hmm. Especially that hot surfer looking dude over there" Helen smirked as she pointed to Deeks. "He was like, burning holes in your guy's head"

Kensi turned her head around and blushed every shade of red as Deeks made his way to the bar, ordered a mojito and wrapped his arms around her possessively from behind before dropping a light kiss on her shoulder. She had no idea what he was doing, putting it off as a 'big brotherly' thing to do, but she was secretly enjoying it. The expression on Helen's face was priceless as she coughed to draw Deeks's attention.

"Sorry, I'm Marty. Marty Deeks." Deeks put on his charming smile as Helen's eyes flashed recognition.

"Wait! As in Kensi's partner Deeks? She talks about you _all_ the time." Helen grinned at Kensi as she blushed even harder.

"Yeah, what has she said about me? And you are…" Deeks questioned as looked at Kensi.

"Oh, I'm Helen, one of Kensi's friends. Our fathers knew each other when we were in the military. I work in intelligence for the military so don't worry about the whole alias thing, oh and she tells me a lot of things about you" Helen grinned as Deeks gave the mojito to a now very _very _red Kensi.

"Okaaaay that's enough, what are you doing here Deeks?" Kensi shrugged out of Deeks's embrace and immediately felt cold without his body heat.

"Just looking for a little fun, but all those girls are weird." Deeks motioned to all the girls who were surrounding him before, but who were now giving Kensi dirty looks.

Helen's phone signalled an incoming text and she grinned brightly as she read it.

"Mitch's back from his work trip to Greece." she said referring to her boyfriend. "I'm gonna head on back now. You want a lift Kens?"

"Nah it's good Helen, I'll take Kensi back." Deeks grinned as Helen winked at Kensi.

"Make sure you use protection guys" Helen sing-songed as she got her things together.

"NO IT'S NOT… like that" Kensi finished as Helen walked out the door.

"C'mon princess, let's go home. Nothing's happening tonight, you're full of alcohol" Deeks smirked, secretly pleased that Helen knew Kensi so well and she thought they were together.

"Alright" Kensi yawned and let Deeks take her to the car, immediately falling asleep in the passangers seat.


	2. The Snow

It was winter, Kensi's favourite season. She enjoyed the whole toasting-marshmallows-by-the-fire thing and snuggling in blankets watching _Top Model_. She also knew that Deeks hated winter with a passion. The waves were more dumpy, so there was less surfing done and he actually came in to OSP earlier because he had nothing else to do. Today however, his eyes were shining brightly as Hetty told them that the team were going on a short holiday to the snow.

A couple of hours later they were on their way. Hetty had insisted the team drive, for more 'bonding time', and so they squished into the minivan and were on their way. With Sam driving and insisting on Callen being in the passengers seat, Deeks, Kensi, Eric and Nell were all in the back, and Nell was ready to kill Deeks.

"Deeks! Stop it! you've been singing that stupid song for the past 2 hours."

"You can always join in Nell-sie"

"I'm trying to sleep, and I've got a headache"

"Me too" Kensi agreed. And Deeks shut up immediately, much to the amusement of Callen and Sam at the front.

"He's falling hard for her" Sam commented quietly to Callen.

"As long as they do their job and he doesn't stuff around it's fine by me" Callen replied, wary of Deeks's flirtatious behaviour towards Kensi during the past couple of weeks.

Soon there was silence from the back of the van, and Callen turned his head to see Kensi sleeping on Deeks's shoulder, and Nell on Eric's. Smiling to himself, he snapped a picture on his phone. He was proud of his little team. Yes, Hetty hand picked them for NCIS, but it seemed that she had in mind for them to be more than just partners and co workers, which was okay by him. No one deserved to be alone, unless they wanted to be.

A few hours later they had arrived at the snow resort. After checking in they found their rooms and settled in. Sam and Callen took the smaller room, which was connected to the larger main bedroom where the rest would stay.

"How 'bout this Fern?" Deeks teased, after seeing only two queen beds in their room. "Wanna share?"

"Only if you're willing to die, Deeks" she replied, as she and Nell took one of the beds.

"Do you snore, kick or sleep talk?" Eric asked Deeks, looking totally serious.

"I dunno, do I princess?" Deeks asked Kensi.

Eric and Nell looked at the pair with jaws open. Kensi rolled her eyes. "I would only know from undercover experience, and yeah, you snore."

"Not as loud as you piglet. Be careful Nell, she sleeps like a star fish." Deeks smirked as Kensi went a little red.

There was no time for a reply as Sam and Callen came into the room. "We're going to go ski now, you guys want to come?"

"Sure" Eric and Nell chimed

"I want to go exploring this afternoon, you in Deeks?" Kensi asked

"I'm in, we'll meet you guys back here for dinner." Deeks told the rest as they split up in different directions.

It was a pleasant walk in the snow, one might call it romantic. Deeks and Kensi didn't talk much during the walk, their minds were both on similar things. Deeks was thinking about how since meeting the team and working with Kensi, he felt happy.. almost even complete. Kensi on the other hand, was thinking about all her previous partners, and how she didn't want to lose another one. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice that they had gone off the snow track and onto thin ice until SPLASH! She fell into the icy cold water.

With a panicked face Kensi started to reach for the ice around her, only to make a bigger hole as the ice was very thin. During the initial shock, Kensi started to breathe heavily as she took off her wet go-to bag and threw it at Deeks, who had just noticed his partner had fallen. Deeks tried to remain calm as he got onto his stomach and slowly crawled towards Kensi, his heart beating heavily in his chest. When he had reached arms length, he stuck out his hand and grabbed onto Kensi's. Noticing that she was shivering and couldn't pull herself up, he took off his go-to-bag with his free hand, got some rope and threw an end to into the water.

"C'mon sweetheart, grab the rope" Deeks told Kensi. Letting go of his hand, Kensi did as he said.

"Col-ll-l-l-dd-dd" was all Kensi could mutter as Deeks slowly and carefully pulled her up on to the stable ice.

After helping her back to the path and onto solid snow, Deeks put Kensi down and started taking off her clothes.

"DE-E-E-E-K-K-S-S-S!" Kensi exclaimed as she pulled her soaking coat back onto her.

"Sorry Fern, but I need to get these clothes off you, otherwise you're gonna get hypothermia."

After saying sorry a hundred more times (even though he was secretly enjoying this) Deeks took off all Kensi's clothes except for her sports bra and thermal pants, not wanting her to feel too uncomfortable. He quickly dried her off with a towel from his go-to bag and put on a dry shirt and jacket from his bag as well. After he was satisfied that her breathing was stable enough to go back, and that she had no other injuries, he put both bags on his back and lifted Kensi up, as she had no shoes on, only socks. He walked the slow two hours back to the lodge to find Callen, Sam, Eric and Nell all in the main bedroom with worried faces. After reassuring them that they were okay, and telling them what happened, Callen and Sam took Kensi from Deeks's tired arms and checked her over again.

"Really guys, I'm fine" Kensi tried to tell them.

"We just want to make sure that you don't have hypothermia Kens, you seem a little short of breath" Callen stated as he got her into warmer clothes.

"Deeks looked after me really well" Kensi told them, a smiling a soft smile at Deeks as he took out her things from her wet go-to bag to dry.

Sam and Callen shared a knowing look, while Eric and Nell grinned at each other. They all knew that there was something special going on between them, but all they knew was that they were glad she had Deeks as a partner to back her up.


	3. The Girl

It was a Tuesday after work and Kensi was at the supermarket, buying her weekly stash of junk food. She was walking past an aisle when shaggy blonde hair made her do a double-take. Deeks was standing in the cereal aisle, his arm firmly around a beautiful blonde, probably around Kensi's age. They seemed clearly in love, as he laughed at something she said and gave her a hug. Hurrying past Kensi went into the next isle to get over her shock, and then quickly decided to get out of the supermarket. Deeks had a girlfriend. So what? It's not like he wasn't allowed one. And it's not like they had anything going anyway. They were just partners. So why did she feel an awful drop in her stomach when she saw that girl?

Wednesday morning Kensi walked into OSP, refilled her junk food stash and tried to pretend that nothing had happened. When Deeks came in minutes later whistling a happy tune she was about to say something but Callen beat her to it.

"Gee someone's happy today. Get laid last night Deeks?"

"Haha funny you guys, and no, I didn't. The waves were wicked this morning."

"But you don't smell like ocean, your hair's dry and there's no sand here this morning" Sam butted in.

"Wow, um.. yeah great agent skills there Sam" Deeks stammered. "I-uh gotta start on my paperwork."

Looking at each other curiously, Sam and Callen looked like they were going to push it further when Eric's piercing whistle came from OPS.

"New case, up here now or… uh.. risk Hetty's wrath?"

"Really Eric? That's the best you can do?" Kensi scoffed, as Deeks rushed past her up the stairs.

The case was fairly straight forward. An ex marine who had a dishonourable discharge had gone and stolen some things from the navy base as revenge. He had gotten caught trying to leave with weapons and had killed the guard and marine who tried to stop him from leaving. Once they brought him in he confessed almost immediately.

After the case was closed Kensi was going to leave when Deeks stopped her.

"Wait up Kensi. What's wrong? You've been acting weird all day."

"Nothing I'm fine." Kensi replied, trying to get away as quickly as possible.

"Uh huh. Standard Kensi Marie Blye answer for 'not fine'" Deeks responded, crossing his arms across his chest.

"No, seriously Deeks. I'm fine. Go home, you probably have a girlfriend or someone waiting for you." Kensi told him as she walked out of OSP, leaving a shocked Deeks behind.

Later that night Kensi was stuffing her face with a new flavour of ice-cream she had bought the day before when a knock was heard at her door. Grabbing her gun, she cautiously made her way to the door, only to see a silhouette of shaggy hair when she got there. Sighing, she put her gun down and opened the door.

"Um hey Kens" Deeks started.

"What do you want Deeks?" Kensi asked, her tone a little hostile.

"Is all this because you think I have a girlfriend?" Deeks rushed, getting straight to the point.

"No" Kensi answered, knowing Deeks could see straight through the lie.

"What makes you think I have one?" Deeks asked curiously.

"Um, maybe seeing a gorgeous blonde and you at the supermarket totally in love" Kensi blurted out.

"Jessica? She's my sister Kens!" Deeks exclaimed. "Ew you thought we were together? She had just moved to Los Angeles and I hadn't seen her in 2 years! She stayed at my place overnight and I had to drop her off at work this morning, that's why I was late."

"Ohh" Kensi started, blushing furiously and staring at her feet embarrassed.

"Wait, were you _jealous_?" Deeks asked, eyes wide open.

"No! I- I- I thought that.. nothing, you know what? Don't worry about it. Want ice-cream?" Kensi asked, trying to change the subject.

"Alright, I'll jump on the Kensi changing-subject-train. But you were totally jealous weren't you Fern?" Deeks joked, then muttering to himself "Don't worry, all the girls out there are no match for you."


	4. The Sickness

Deeks walked into OSP bright and early Monday morning carrying coffee and one powdered donut. Seeing his partner already at her desk, he casually walked past, expecting her to jump and take his doughnut like she usually did, but nothing happened. Frowning, he sat at his desk, and stared at her. More makeup than usual covered her under eyes, and she was a little heavy on bronzer.

"Morning Kens" Deeks said, trying to suss out what was wrong.

"Hey" Kensi replied, before jumping up unexpectedly and running for the ladies bathroom.

Deeks frowned and mentally checked the date in his head. Nope, it wasn't her lady phase. He walked over to his desk and checked her stash of chocolate. Full. He walked towards the ladies bathroom and stood outside where he could hear the sounds of vomiting. Cautiously walking in, he could see that Kensi _was_ in fact vomiting. He immediately went beside her and held her hair out of the way until she was finished and had rinsed her mouth.

"What's wrong Fern?" Deeks asked as he let go of her hair.

"Nothing, it's just the flu or something" Kensi replied, trying to shrug off Deeks's concern.

"Or something" Deeks firmly replied. "We're getting you home"

"No I'm fine Deeks, it'll go away." Kensi tried, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Alright" Deeks gave in, "but if it gets worse I'm telling Hetty."

The rest of the morning Kensi could feel Deeks's eyes on her every two minutes. It was a slow day of paperwork, and Sam and Callen were on another highway patrol case together. Eric and Nell were upstairs making sure that they were okay, so it was just Deeks and Kensi in the bullpen.

"Deeks stop it already" Kensi told him

"What? You were vomiting, I had a legitimate reason to be concerned for my favourite partner."

"Your only partner, and if you don't stop staring at me, you won't _have_ a parnter." Kensi told him sternly, before again jumping up and running for the bathroom.

Deeks automatically got up from his seat and followed her, only to stop outside of the door when he heard another voice inside talking to Kensi. Straining his ears and lightly leaning on the door he could hear Nell's voice as she waited for Kensi to finish vomiting and then began to talk to her.

"Whoa Kens, what's wrong?" he could hear he ask.

"Nothing Nell, just a bad flu" she replied.

"That's bull Kensi, and we both know it. Have you had your period this month." Nell asked her. Outside the bathroom Deeks's eyes flew wide open.

"What!? why does that have to do with anything?" Deeks heard Kensi ask Nell.

"Are you... PREGNANT?" Nell shouted at Kensi, causing Deeks outside to jump up in shock.

"NO not pregnant" Kensi shushed her

"You can't be sure Kens, protection isn't 100% fullproof" Nell told her

"No I'm sure because.. well.. I haven't seen anyone in a while" Kensi told Nell in a low voice.

"Not even a one night?" Nell asked her, voice fully shocked. "You could find a guy any night Kens"

"Yeah but with work and stuff... it has been kinda busy." Kensi told her, causing Nell to smirk.

"Yep, definitely work related stuff." she teased.

Their voices went a little softer, so Deeks went to lean into the bathroom door harder so he could hear, which then made the door push wide open and he found himself on the floor into the bathroom a couple of seconds later. Both Kensi and Nell flung around at the sound of the door and when Deeks stood up he got a disapproving look from Nell. Awkwardly standing up he opened his mouth to explain himself but Nell cut him short.

"Deeks. Out" she commanded.

When Kensi and Nell came out of the bathroom a few minutes later Deeks tried not to look bothered, but inside his mind and heart were racing. Kensi hadn't seen anyone in a while because of work related stuff? Did that mean him? He was secretly pleased that she hadn't been sleeping with anyone, and he was still thinking about it when Kensi stopped right in front of his desk. Her hands smacking down on it to get his attention.

"OH.. I uh-" Deeks started

"What were you doing outside the bathroom" Kensi cut in.

"Uh, nothing" Deeks lied

"Mmm, worst liar ever." Kensi nodded her head.

"Okay, I was making sure you were okay, since you ARE my partner and I can't have you sick in the field watching me back" Deeks told her.

"So you think I can't watch your back when I'm sick huh?" she challenged.

"No I take that back" Deeks said quickly.

"So tell the truth" Kensi told him.

"No honestly I wanted to make sure that you were okay." Deeks said quietly. "And then I heard Nell in the bathroom, and I'm a guy, so I couldn't go in while she was there, then she started talking about pregnant stuff and-"

"WOAH!" Kensi cut in. "I'm not pregnant. I'm sure you heard that, and probably the stuff after that. Do I look fat to you?"

"Um, no, well, not that I would look at your stomach, but now your giving me permission so-" Deeks babbled on, stopping so he could stare at his partner's toned stomach. Even covered by a tank top he could see that she was well built and definitely not pregnant. Or if she was it was in the first trimester.

"Okay, stop staring. I'm definitely not pregnant, and I don't want to talk" Kensi reiterated, a blush slowly forming up her cheeks.

Deeks was about to reply when Callen and Sam walked in, still in their uniform. Knowing he couldn't say anything smart now without getting killed later by Kensi, he went straight back to paper work. Kensi returned to her seat but narrowed her eyes at Deeks, with a 'don't say another word' look on her face. Callen and Sam exchanged a confused look, but didn't push it and went up to OPS. Once they were gone, Deeks was about to say something but couldn't, as Kensi jumped up and went to talk to Hetty.

"Well" He thought to himself. "You can run Kens, but when you decide to come back, I'm here waiting."


	5. The Heels

It was another undercover assignment at a high profile event. A drug deal was going down involving several marines, and the NCIS team had to be present in order to have the best shot at catching them. Right now though, the agents and detective were getting ready in the bullpen and dressed up for the occasion.

"Stop moving Deeks" Kensi grumbled, trying to fix up his tie.

"Well I'm a guy Fern, and your body angle right now is like my eye level to your-"

"Shut up!" Kensi told him, standing up and knowing fully well that Deeks was looking down her dress only seconds before.

"I can't help it that your hot and those heels are the perfect height so when you bend over like.. yeah" Deeks told her, grinning as always.

"Careful with your words Deeks" Callen warned him, grimacing as he buttoned his shirt. "Hetty my shirt's too tight!"

"Nonsense Mr Callen. That shirt is perfect for you, and Mr Deeks, your partners stilettos are hand made from fine material from Guatemala."

"Hetty's checking you out" Deeks whispered to Callen

"I heard that Mr Deeks" Hetty called out.

"Ninja" Sam told Deeks. "Okay so let's go over the map and plan again Nell"

"Sure" Nell told them, as she curled another piece of Kensi's hair and sprayed it in place.

"Our undercover agent is Frank Ulis. He's currently under the alias Lance Grakley. The deal is meant to go down in this back room. There are three different exits. Two lead out to backstreets, and one goes back into the main hall where all the guests will be. There will be SWAT teams present outside the three exits, so you're all backed up. Deeks and Kensi will stay in the main hall, Sam and Callen takes the right exit, which leads on to the main highway and the most likely escape route, and Jake and Lara from the other field team will take the third exit."

Four hours later, the teams were all in the main hall with other guests. The males were all dressed in designer suits and all were grumbling about the fact that Hetty had decided they all needed shirt sizes too small. Kensi and Lara, however, were in stunning dresses that were custom made, and had the eyes of many young men.

"You're like eye candy, Princess" Deeks drawled through his ear piece, picking up a glass of champagne and making his way over to Kensi.

"Mm, you like what you see?" Kensi replied, fixing Deeks's hair with her hands.

"Okay team, cut the _flirting_, our agent is entering the building with the rest of the marine group" Hetty spoke through the ear piece

"Only Deeks and Kensi are flirting Hetty. Sam's not really my type" Callen responded, as he and Sam watched the group of men go to the room where the deal was set.

"Heads up, the other group is going into the back room" Jake's voice came through

"Okay, get into position" Eric's voice told them, and the team split up.

Only murmured voices could be heard in their earpieces, as Sam tried to get as close as he could without being caught. When they were sure the deal had just taken place, Nell gave confirmation for them to enter. Loud voices of 'NCIS' and 'Federal Agents' were heard by Deeks and Kensi, who had their eyes firmly planted on their allocated exit. Lots of gunfire soon followed.

"ERIC! Ambulance. Jake has been hit." Callen shouted through his earpiece. "Rest in here are dead. We only have half the drugs"

"Deeks! Kensi! The rest of the group's headed your way." Sam also shouted.

It wasn't hard to figure out who was part of the deal. Four bulky marines came out of the door, trying to act as normal as they could as they headed straight towards Deeks and Kensi. After Deeks flashed his badge they drew their guns and a shoot out then proceeded. Two of the four got hit as guests were screaming and running for cover. Deeks got hit by one of the marines as they made their escape.

"ERIC! DEEKSHASBEENSHOTANDI'MGOINGAFTERTHEMARINES" Kensi shouted quickly into her earpiece as she tripped, one heel flying off as took off after the marines,

The marines turned around and noticing that only Kensi was left, they slowed down and pulled out their guns. Kensi did exactly the same. They smirked at each other and starting firing. Kensi quickly took cover near a pole and she realised she was out of ammunition. Thinking quickly, she took off her remaining heel and threw it at the marines. Miraculously the heel smacked into a gun, pointing it at the other marine as it fired. It hit him in the shoulder and he went down screaming. Before Kensi could register what just happened her other heel landed on the face of the other very shocked marine and they both went down. Kensi turned around to see Deeks slumped at the door, bleeding heavily with a loopy grin on his face.

"Serves you right marines" Callen said as he jogged over to help Kensi tie up the marines and secure the remaining drugs.

"That's for shooting my partner" Kensi told them, as one marine clutched his shoulder whilst the other rubbed his now bruised face.

"Ambulances have arrived. Jake's going to be fine" Callen told Kensi as the SWAT teams took care of the alive marines.

Kensi rushed over to apply pressure to Deeks's wound as the paramedics supported him.

"Knight in shining, slightly bloody armour saves the day again" Deeks shouted loudly.

"That was a lucky shot" Kensi told him as the paramedics pushed him into an ambulance, Kensi getting in too.

"Hetty's going to kill you for ruining her precious shoes" Deeks warned as they sped off to hospital.

"Yeah? I'm only taking half the blame Shaggy. You threw the other shoe"

"You wouldn't have made it if I didn't throw that shoe." Deeks argued

"And you would've been partner-less if I didn't throw the first shoe. I ran out of ammo" Kensi shot back

"Okay, no one gets the blame." Deeks agreed.

"What was that Mr Deeks?" Hetty's voice rang out in the agent's and detective's ears.

"WOAH!" shouted Deeks, fully frightened. "Hetty don't do that. I forgot about the ear piece"

"We'll sort things out tomorrow Ms Blye." Hetty said, disconnecting the ear pieces. Deeks and Kensi shared a scared look.

Later at the hospital, Kensi rolled her eyes as Deeks complained for the one hundreth time about how much the bullet hole hurt. The surgery to remove the bullet went well, and Kensi was getting a headache because of Deeks's constant babble. He insisted that she sit on the bed with him, as the hospital chairs were the bad ones you got for $10. Soon though, the babble stopped, and Kensi looked over to see that the detective was sound asleep, his nose twitching cutely.

When Callen and Sam came into the hospital the next morning to check up on Deeks, they smirked at each other as Deeks and Kensi were snuggled, sleeping together on the small single bed. Snapping a photo, Sam slapped a $20 bill in Callen's hand, grinning widely as they left the two in peace.


	6. The Undercover Assignment

Once again, the NCIS team were on an undercover assignment. This time however, it was at a resort that was very popular with honeymooners. Deeks and Kensi had been assigned by Hetty to go undercover as a newly married couple and to befriend a couple there who were suspected of abducting children whose father's were apart of a particular military platoon. The couple had gone off the grid until yesterday morning, where they were spotted at the resort. Sam and Callen were posing as resort staff.

"How 'bout this?" Deeks drawled as they walked along the path. "Perfect sunny day with my Wifey"

"Hmm" replied Kensi, letting Deeks kiss her head. "Have you seen the couple yet?"

"Yep, your 3 o'clock"

Kensi looked over to see a very attractive couple who were going down to the pool. To the normal person, they looked like a couple who were very in love. However, Kensi could see that they were paranoid and were checking their phones every few minutes. She inwardly grinned, Hetty had packed for the partners for this assignment, and so she could almost guarantee a bikini was in there.

"Let's go back to the room sweetheart" Kensi told Deeks.

"Huh?" asked Deeks, snapping from his daydream about Kensi. "Yep... room"

When Deeks saw Kensi emerge from the bathroom, his jaw flew right open. Standing right in front of him was his gorgeous partner who was wearing the perfect bikini. It was light blue, showed quite a bit of skin and made her tan look spectacular. Rummaging through his luggage he pulled out a small bathing suit.

"I think Hetty packed the wrong thing for me" Deeks starting complaining to Kensi.

"Nup, it's meant to be tight. Hetty said it shows off your assets" Kensi replied.

"WOAH! you and Hetty talk about checking me out?" Deeks exclaimed.

"Put it on, let's check in with Sam and Callen and let's meet the couple" Kensi told him, avoiding his question as she put on a coverup.

As soon as they stepped out of their room, all eyes were on them. Men were checking Kensi out, and if they were with a girl she didn't seem to notice because all the girls were too busy drooling over Deeks. The partners rolled their eyes at each other and went to the information desk where Sam and Callen were rostered.

"Welcome to the Malibu Resort. How can I help you?" Callen asked, staying perfectly in cover.

"Hi. We were wondering what you have on today?" Kensi answered politely, as Deeks put his arm around her and kissed her cheek."

I think you guys might have some admirers" Callen told them, as Sam got some information.

"Yep! That's me. The amazingly hot Marty Deeks" Deeks boasted.

"Oh shut up" Kensi hissed at him. Being on assignment, Hetty had forbidden Kensi to use physical strength on her partner.

"Trouble in paradise G?" Sam laughed as he gave Deeks and Kensi a brochure.

"Any news on the couple?" Kensi asked

"Harrison and Maya Turnipson. Using their real first names. False surnames. I guess they think they're safe here. They're staying for a week." Callen told them.

"Why do bad guys think they can hide from us?" Deeks wondered aloud as they headed to the pools.

When they arrived at the pools, they saw that the couple they were after were in a secluded part of the pool. Luckily for them, the main part of the pool was very full and even had toddlers splashing around in it.

"May we join you?" Deeks asked as he and Kensi approached the couple holding hands.

"Of course" Harrison and Maya answered together.

After an afternoon in the pool, Deeks and Kensi returned to their room and swept it for bugs. They found no cameras but there was a microphone that was planted in the bedroom. Since Deeks's couldn't lip read, Kensi pointed to her phone and the two started texting and making pointless conversation at the same time, so the people listening would think they didn't suspect anything.

"One mic" Kensi texted

"Who could've got in" Deeks texted back

"Only staff can get in"

"Callen and Sam confirmed that they didn't go into our room"

"So have we been made?"

"Not sure"

"So from now on we have to really sell our cover?"

"Yep"

There was a knock at the door then. Deeks opened it to find Harrison there, with a gun on Sam's head, who was tied up. Callen was right behind him, also tied up and Maya had a gun on his head.

"What's going on?" Kensi gasped, pretending to be the scared wife.

"NCIS huh? Nice try you guys, but you'll never find the kids we took, because you'll all be DEAD" Harrison yelled.

"Mate, put the guns down. We don't know anything about this" Deeks said, slowly inching closer to Maya.

"Heh. We had some people search your room, found your phone, your guns. Sent a virus to NCIS headquarters, got the info we needed." Maya said, high fiving Harrison and giving Deeks the chance to knock Maya's gun out of her hand and for Kensi to come unseen and shoot Harrison in the shoulder.

"Not so fast guys" Kensi grinned, as she tied Maya and Harrison up.

"Sorry guys" Callen said as Deeks untied him and Sam.

"Yeah we got the text from Eric saying that we'd been made, we took out the people who searched your room but didn't see these two who tied us up" Sam told the two.

That night Deeks and Kensi walked into OSP and dumped their clothes back to Hetty.

"Did you find all the kids?" Deeks asked tiredly.

"Yes, thanks to your help we found all of them. They are now home with their parents, and Harrison and Maya are going to prison."

"Another successful day with my partner and wifey in crime" Deeks grinned as Kensi punched his arm. She would never admit how much she enjoyed today, with the sweet gestures from her partner. And he would never admit how much he loved spending the time with her, pretending to be married and having the satisfaction of calling her his. He only hoped one day that could be real.


	7. The Shopping Task

**I've changed the ending to this story because I wasn't happy with it:) thanks to everyone especially blue dogs rock for your feedback!**

It was a Wednesday afternoon, and the four agents were working on cold cases in the bullpen. Papers and boxes were everywhere. On the desks, on the floor, in pathways, and they were getting frustrated because they hadn't had a case in a week, and Hetty had forbidden them to use the gym or shooting range because they weren't doing anything productive apart from racing up the rock climbing wall.

"Don't they have a cold case division?" Deeks complained as he collected his papers off the ground.

"Yeah but because we have nothing to do so Hetty told them we were going to help" Sam replied.

"What are Eric and Nell up to?" Deeks asked. "I'm going to go upstairs."

"No you're not Mr Deeks" Hetty's voice rang out. "They are also working on cold cases, and don't need your assistance."

"But this is so boring" Deeks grumbled. "What case are you working on Fern?"

"One that's gotten no where. That's why it's a cold case and six very skilled people are wasting their time working on them." Kensi replied sarcastically.

"Ms Blye, if you really think that this is a pain then you can accompany Mr Deeks and go to the supermarket. We've run out on some of our food supplies."

"YES! C'mon Kens, I'm driving." Deeks said, throwing his papers in the air and running out the door.

"Trade anyone?" Kensi asked an amused Callen and Sam as she walked out after Deeks.

At the supermarket, Kensi looked at her phone, where Hetty had sent the list of groceries and other items she wanted them to buy. Deeks was already hitting on the sales woman, and so with a smirk Kensi went up to where he was trying a new type of sausage.

"Hey Ryan" she said with her phone to her ear, pretending to be talking to someone. "Yeah Marty's here, he's SO looking forward to your date tonight. He asked me to pick out his clothes last night, yep he's really excited. He hasn't been dating anyone for this long before... yes of course I'll tell him you love him, okay bye!"

With the sale assistant staring at Deeks curiously, he grabbed Kensi and dragged her to the next aisle.

"Are you serious Kens? Why do you ruin my chances like this!?" Deeks hissed.

"I'm not ruining anything, Hetty just wanted us back asap." Kensi replied, smiling widely as she walked to the next aisle.

"What does Hetty even want us to get?" Deeks asked, grabbing Kensi's phone.

"All kinds of stuff, you can take from numbers 20 onwards on the list" Kensi instructed.

When Deeks finished his end of the list, he walked through the aisles until he he saw his favourite brunette standing over some shelves. Her face was very serious and he was holding a packet of twinkies in one hand and some m&m's in the other. Looking in her basket, Deeks rolled his eyes as he saw that all the items were junk food, and she hadn't even started on her list.

"Really Kens? I' sure you have enough of those" Deeks told Kensi, as he came to stand next to her.

"Oh good your here. Which one should I choose?" Kensi asked Deeks, ignoring his other statement.

"I think you should put them back and get onto your list." Deeks told her, as he started putting her junk food away.

"NOOOO" Kensi screeched, and inwardly grinned as some other women in the shop gave Deeks dirty looks.

"Gotta listen to the girl" a man with his girlfriend said as he walked past Deeks.

Sighing, Deeks put the junk food back into the basket and told Kensi to take both of them. Going around the shop they got the rest of the items and used Hetty's card to pay for it all. Returning back to OSP they dropped off the shopping and Deeks had to smile as he saw Kensi with her bag of junk food.

"Oh and Ms Blye, I hope I didn't pay for your food" Hetty's voice rang out as Kensi's eye went wide and she stuffed her junk food into her drawers, to the grins of everyone else.


	8. The Unsuspecting Matchmakers

It was a Saturday and both Deeks and Kensi were excited. Kensi was excited because her friend Helen (mentioned in chapter 1) was taking her out to the beach for the day for girls day, although Kensi made sure that it wasn't the same beach Deeks liked to surf at. Deeks was also excited because his sister Jessica (mentioned in chapter 3) was finally allowing him to teach her how to surf. He was going to a different beach than usual, however, as the beach he surfed at wasn't a good place for beginner surfers.

When Deeks arrived at the beach with Jessica, his eyes nearly popped out of his head. There was no way he could miss the sound of that laugh, and his eyes moved around to see Kensi with Helen. Both of them were wearing bikinis and looked like they were getting ready to tan, and Deeks could see that they were getting a lot of male attention. Jessica looked over curiously at Deeks, and saw that he was staring at the two.

"Whatcha starting at Marrrty?" she asked, dragging out his name and grinning.

"Huh, oh nothing" Deeks replied, dropping his bag on the sand.

"Looking at those two huh? I thought you had a thing for that co worker of yours"

"Kensi? Nah, nothing going on"

"You talk about her all the time Marty, and it's not like it would be a bad thing for you to go out with her.

"I'm sure there's so sort of rule about not dating co workers-" Deeks started

"Hey, I think I know her!" Jessica cut off, looking at Helen.

Jessica jogged over to see Helen, and when Helen looked up they both started squealing and hugging. Kensi looked shocked to see the blonde there, and she quickly identified her as Deeks's sister. She quickly spun her head around to see a topless Deeks carrying two surfboards under his arms walking towards them.

"Oh my gosh Hel! I haven't seen you in forever!" Jessica squealed.

"Same here Jess, I didn't know you lived in LA" Helen replied, looking totally shocked.

"I just moved a couple of months ago, I just got my own place. I've been living with my brother Marty." Helen looked up to see Deeks standing awkwardly there and she grinned widely.

"Deeks!?" she exclaimed. "Kensi, look! it's Deeks."

"Wait! Kensi as in your co worker?" Jessica looked questioningly at Deeks.

"I know Hel" Kensi told her.

"Yeah my partner" Deeks told Jessica.

Jessica and Helen shared a look before Helen continued speaking.

"Jess and I were room mates in college. After we both graduated we separated to live in different states. This is so cool to see her again." Helen told Deeks and Kensi.

"Uh yeah, good to see you Helen, but Jess has finally agreed to learn to surf, so let's go sis." Deeks told Jessica

"No way! I haven't seen Hel for a few years! We have catching up to do. Go surf with Kensi" Jessica told Deeks, sitting on the towel next to Helen, where both girls started chatting away.

Deeks looked at Kensi, who shrugged her shoulders and who accepted Jessica's surfboard. The two of them went off towards the water. Kensi had a little surfing experience, mostly from NCIS because no agent could work undercover without knowing skills such as swimming and surfing, especially since they worked close to the beaches.

After a fun couple of hours in the water, Deeks and Kensi returned to see Helen and Jess talking in low voices to each other. When they became close to hearing range, they started talking louder again.

"Yeah so I was thinking that we should catch up again some time." Jess told Helen.

"Sure. I wish we had more time now though, but I need to get groceries" Helen replied.

"So do I" Jess grumbled. "Hey Marty, could you and Kensi get our groceries? We have SO much catching up to do here"

"Um sure" Deeks replied, to see Jess and Helen trying to hide their grins. "C'mon Fern, shopping again."

After an uneventful shopping trip, Deeks arrived home to find Jess there, a suit laid out on his bed.

"We're going out tonight bro" Jess told Deeks.

"Where? Why? and tonight's takeout night." Deeks told her.

"To this restaurant Helen recommended. Because I say so and you can get takeout tomorrow." she told him. "Now shower and change."

"Yes mum" Deeks replied.

Kensi returned home to find a dress hanging on her wardrobe door.

"Hel? What's my dress doing here?"

"Hey girl, we're going out tonight." Helen told Kensi. "Jess recommended this restaurant and I booked for us to go there. Now shower and change"

"Okay" Kensi replied.

At 7pm, Jess dropped Deeks off at the restaurant. "I'll be there soon" she told him, before hurrying out the door.

Helen took Kensi inside the restaurant. "Take her to table 5 please" she told the waiter, hurrying out before Kensi could realise what was going on.

When the waiter directed her to the table, she was shocked to see Deeks there.

"Deeks! What are you doing here?"

"Having dinner with Jess, Helen recommended this place"

"Wait a minute, Helen told he Jess recommended this place."

"Jess said she's coming back though"

"Yeah right"

Deeks whipped out her phone and called Jess. Kensi could only hear his side of the conversation though.

"Jess you have some explaining to do"

"What do you mean you forgot that you were having dinner with Helen?"

"You suck at setting people up.. yeah I guess this is the best you've ever one though.. yes yes, okay bye!" Deeks chirped.

Kensi's heart started beating harder after hearing that. Best date Jess had set up for Deeks? It was going to be an interesting night.


	9. The Breakfast

Deeks came out of the water after his morning surf to find Kensi sitting on the beach on his towel surrounded by his surfing buddies. He frowned. It was 6am. She was in her jeans and button up shirt, which meant that they probably had a case. He could see her laughing at something one of his guys was saying, and they all looked like they were salivating over her. Coming closer, she looked up from talking to the other guys and smiled when she saw him.

"Morning Fern" Deeks chirped, as he started drying off his board.

"Hey Marty" Kensi replied. Deeks's eyes widened slightly hearing her call him that but quickly covered it, knowing that calling him Deeks in front of his surfing crew would case suspicion.

"What are you doing here so early?" Deeks asked.

"Oh, you know, going to get breakfast with my surfer before work" Kensi told him, as the other surfers starting 'oohing' at Deeks.

"Sounds great, uh let's get going. See you guys" Deeks told the others as he and Kensi headed to her car.

Once Deeks got his board into Kensi's car she started talking.

"Sorry about that. Hetty called us and she said that she wanted everyone at OSP an hour earlier."

"Kensi it's 6am, you could've gotten me at 7:45 and we still would've been early." Deeks replied.

"Yes but I have no idea where you would be at 7:45. You didn't answer her call and I only know that you surf ridiculously early." Kensi told him.

"Uh, so where are we going now?" Deeks asked.

"Breakfast, I wasn't lying before. And also, tell your friend Bert that showing me his double chins won't help to get a date with me."

"He asked you out?" Deeks exclaimed

"Yep. Four of them did. Your surfing buddies really need to get out more, or stay in more when they actually get laid. Girls don't like disappearing acts unless you tell them where you've gone."

"Noted" Deeks drawled. "And by the way, what was with calling me 'your surfer' thing?"

"Well I had to make some excuse, and they were hitting on me as soon as I got to the beach" Kensi told him defensively.

"Okay Fern, but just so you know, you can call me 'your surfer' anytime" Deeks grinned, as Kensi pulled up into a breakfast cafe.

Once seated, Kensi immediately ordered the big breakfast.

"Woah, are we sharing?" Deeks asked her.

"Nope. This is all for me." Kensi told him.

"How often do you get this?"

"I visit this place about twice a month. I have about 15 cafes and breakfast places I go to."

"Wow. This is all to change up your routine right?"

"Yep. You can never be too careful." Kensi replied as her breakfast came.

"I'll have pancakes" Deeks told the waitress as he watched Kensi attack her breakfast.

A few minutes later, Deeks had just gotten his breakfast, and Kensi was finished. She was drinking her water when suddenly she sprayed it out onto Deeks as her eyes went wide open.

"WOAH" Deeks yelled, as his shirt got soaked with Kensi's massive mouthful of water.

"SHHH" Kensi hissed back. "Eric and Nell just got here, and they're sitting at the front of the cafe."

The two of them watched as Eric pulled a chair for Nell. Nell scanned the area with her eyes, and Deeks and Kensi jumped back into their little cubby away from her eye sight.

"Smart girl" Kensi commented. "Looking for escape routes just in case something happens."

"Huh, what are they going at 6:15 in the morning here" Deeks wondered aloud

"OH MY GOSH" Kensi screeched "They're totally together!"

"Or they could just be getting breakfast like we are" Deeks told her.

"Nuh uh. The other week Nell made me go to _Victoria Secrets_ with her, and those items she picked out were not just for normal wear."

"Is that right Fern? Did you get anything? Wanna model for me?" Deeks teased.

"Yeah I got some things. Too bad you'll never see any of it.. or maybe you will" Kensi smiled seductively, before laughing loudly at Deeks's expression.

"Hey guys" Nell said, scaring both Deeks and Kensi.

"What's up Nell" Deeks asked, recovering quickly.

"Just getting breakfast before heading to OSP, same as you. I heard Kensi's laugh and came over."

"See Kens, I told you that your laugh is terrifying." Deeks told Kensi.

"It is not. Is that Eric over there?" Kensi asked Nell, pointing to an awkward looking Eric.

"Uh yeah, I just uh picked him up from um, you know, his house" Nell fumbled.

"Yeah I'm sure" Deeks told her. "Any baby Beales anytime soon?"

"No" Nell hissed. "It's not like that"

"Mm I'm sure" Deeks laughed back.

"What are you two doing here so early anyway" Nell asked, eyes narrowing.

"Got the call to head to OSP an hour earlier this morning. Hetty also said Deeks wasn't answering his phone, and he'd already asked me for a lift yesterday. I went down to the beach, got hit on by his surfer buddies, and came here for breakfast." Kensi told Nell, who clearly didn't believe her.

"Oh so you didn't spend the night together?" Nell asked innocently.

She didn't get a response as the doors opened to reveal Deeks's surfing buddies, who'd also chosen to come to this café for breakfast.

"Crap" muttered Deeks as he got up to six next to Kensi, and Nell noticed Deeks's panicked face and motioned for Eric to join her at the table next to Deeks and Kensi's.

"Hey Marty" bellowed one of the guys. "Looks like we found you and your girl's café."

"Um yeah!" Deeks tried to look enthusiastic as he put an arm around Kensi's waist. "But we're headed out now." He told them, as he took Kensi's hand and paid the bill.

Once they were outside, Deeks could full Kensi's phone vibrating. As they dropped hands so she could read it, she looked at her phone.

"Oh boy" she said. "It looks like we have some explaining to do to Nell"


	10. The Phone

It was a Thursday night, and Kensi had just gotten home from a long day at work. What started out as a simple stakeout turned into a massive shootout which eventually got Kensi grazed by a bullet in the leg, and then four long hours in a hospital with Deeks asking her if she was okay every three minutes. At first it was kind of cute and caring, but by the time they left she had a massive headache.

After getting back to OSP Kensi had thrown all her things into her handbag, said goodnight and had left to go home. Now at home she grabbed her phone and turned it on to find a picture of the waves. Crap. She had Deeks's phone. Kensi had always known that it was a bad idea getting exactly the same phone, although it had come in handy when they needed to look up something quickly or if they needed to call someone.

Kensi quickly realised that she couldn't call Deeks because she needed to put in a passcode to unlock his phone. Her home phone wasn't working, and so she decided to try and crack Deeks's phone code. She tried his birthday, Monty's birthday, his badge number, his alarm code, the day he started with NCIS, and all with no success.

She soon started getting adventurous. Her own birthday, the day they met, their first undercover kiss, and finally her badge number. And it unlocked. Kensi's jaw dropped. Not only had she unlocked Deeks's phone with her badge number, but his background picture was the two of them at the beach. She found her name in his contacts and was surprised to see that she was on his speed dial. Sure, he was on speed dial on her phone, but she was surprised that she was on his. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Hey Kens" Deeks smiled as Kensi opened the door.

"Hey" Kensi replied, quickly locking his phone behind her back.

"Um, you kinda left in a rush today, I just wanted to make sure you were okay, and I've got your phone"

"Yeah, um, I'm fine" Kensi told Deeks, taking her phone and giving Deeks his.

"Did I do something?" Deeks questioned.

"No, why do you think that?" Kensi replied.

"You know I'm not dumb enough to fall for the 'I'm fine' line right?"

"Yeah I've just got a headache."

"Well I'll come back in 10 to make dinner" Deeks told her, his voice telling her there was no room for argument.

"Mm 'kay" Kensi replied.

About 15 minutes later Deeks was cooking noodles. He had bought over a heap of ingredients and was furiously cooking away.

"Don't go to too much trouble Deeks." Kensi told him as she watched him chopping up vegetables.

"It's fine, I usually cook something like this anyway" Deeks replied.

A few minutes later Deeks and Kensi were sitting on the couch, eating the noodles and watching another of Kensi's reality TV shows.

"Aw Kens I hate this show" Deeks complained.

"This show is amazing. Watch it or leave." Kensi told him.

"Mm grumpy Kensi, okay I'll watch it."

"I am not grumpy. I'm just tired."

"Okay let's get you to bed" Deeks told her as he helped her into her room.

After making sure she had her pain medication and enough water, Deeks was leaving to go home.

"Okay Kens, goodnight, and I'll see you probably Monday. I'm sure Hetty will give you tomorrow off."

"No stay." Kensi told him. Deeks froze. He looked to see Kensi was being totally serious.

"Okay I'll crash on the couch." He said, before turning off her lights.

"Geez Deeks, we're adults, come sleep in bed."

"Wow um okay. Are you sure you're not going to take advantage of me Princess?" Deeks teased.

"Nope. Change my mind, go home."

"Kidding." Deeks said. Kensi felt the gentle dip of the bed and soon all that could be heard was the soft breathing of the two sleeping.


	11. The Date

"Seeing you taken from me today and not being able to do anything scared me Kens, it really did. And while you were gone and we were looking for you I realised that I would be lost without you. I don't want to lose you. At work or in our personal lives. So tomorrow night, do you want to go out with me? We can go get dinner then ice cream afterwards or something?" Deeks stood nervously in front of Kensi, after pouring his heart out to her.

"Mm okay, but just because there's ice cream involved." Kensi grinned as she got enveloped in a hug by a relieved Deeks.

It was Saturday morning. Yesterday Kensi had been kidnapped after they'd been ambushed by a large group of men. She sat up to remember her date with Deeks. Jumping up out of bed, she raced to find her cell to call Nell.

"Kensi?" a sleepy voiced answered the phone.

"Um Eric? Is uh- Nell there?" Kensi asked. She heard some mumbling in the background before Nell answered.

"Hey Kens, what's up?" Nell asked.

"I should be asking you that. I've got a date tonight, I need help" Kensi told her.

"Girls day, got it. I'll pick you up in 30." And with that the day had begun.

Half an hour later Kensi met Nell at the local shopping centre.

"So, who's the date with, where'd you meet him, where are you going and what time is it?" Nell fired at Kensi.

"Deeks, work, dinner and ice cream and 7pm" Kensi answered back as Nell's eyes nearly popped out.

"You're going out with DEEKS!? Oh my gosh the day has finally come everyone" Nell shouted out to the shopping centre, earning her some strange looks by passer bys.

"Gosh Nell, just help me pick something to wear."

At 7pm precisely Kensi's doorbell rang. She was still applying makeup, and assumed that Deeks would let himself in like he usually did. However, her doorbell rang again, and so after finishing off her mascara, she checked herself in the mirror before opening the door.

"Hey Deeks" Kensi said nervously. _It's just another date_ she thought to herself to try and calm herself down.

"Hey Kens, you look- uh, that's not to say- um, I mean you look beautiful." He fumbled.

"Thanks" Kensi responded, before grabbing her keys and closing the door.

"I got my motorcycle keys back from Hetty so you want to take her for a spin?" Deeks asked.

"She gave you back your keys?" Kensi asked

"Um, not exactly gave it back-" Deeks started

"You stole it" Kensi finished, looking at a guilty Deeks.

"Not me personally, but yeah"

"Sure" Kensi grinned as Deeks gave her a helmet.

It turns out that Deeks was a pretty risky motorcyclist. Kensi had to literally hold on for her dear life as Deeks rode along the road, taking sharp turns in the process. After they had a pretty great dinner they took a walk down the beach.

"Thanks for dinner Deeks" Kensi said.

"No problem" Deeks replied.

They walked along the beach and watched the sun set until Deeks felt Kensi tense beside him. He could see the panic in her eyes and she quickly grabbed hold of his hand as a man approached them.

"Hey Kensi" he greeted warmly.

"Jack" Kensi replied, showing no emotion.

"How have you been?" Jack asked.

"Oh you know, _fine_! It's not like my ex finance left on Christmas morning and decided to go _wherever_ and leave me after all I did for him" Kensi spat angrily.

"I'm sorry Kensi, really, I am. The night before I had an awful dream of all the things I'd done to you. I hurt you bad. So I saw my therapist and we decided to go to a mental institution until I was better. I tried calling, but you changed your number?"

"I'm an NCIS Special Agent now" Kensi told him quietly.

"And who's this?" Jack asked, looking at Deeks.

"This is Marty Deeks. He's my partner at NCIS and he's my uh, kinda boyfriend." Kensi told Jack.

"Nice to meet you" Deeks shook Jack's hand.

"Kinda boyfriend?" Jack questioned

"First date" Kensi smiled at Deeks.

"DADA" a little boy came running up to Jack, and he swooped down to pick him up.

"Hey Mikey. This is my friend Kensi, and this is her boyfriend Deeks."

"Hi" the little boy smiled as a woman came up to Jack.

"And this is my wife Caroline." Jack finished.

"Nice to meet you" Kensi told her. "Although we should get going. Deeks promised me ice cream"

"Still a sweet tooth. Okay well we should catch up soon" Jack to Kensi.

"Mm okay. Bye"

"That was interesting" Deeks told Kensi as they sat at a booth with their ice cream.

"Mm" Kensi replied, mouthful of rocky road ice cream.

"Care to share Princess?"

"Really? With the rhyming? … Well I guess I didn't expect him to see him so soon. When I thought I would see him again, I was expecting it to be different." Kensi told Deeks.

"Different how?" Deeks asked

"Well I knew I was going to get upset, but I expected him to come up with some bad excuse for leaving. I guess I'm happy that he was able to get better and move on with his life. And he did say he tried to contact me, but I changed my number once I joined NCIS for safety purposes."

"What about the 'him leaving you' part?"

"It took me a long time to get over him leaving. It hit me hard. But looking back, I'm glad he left."

"Why" Deeks asked.

"Because now I've met you."


End file.
